This invention relates to a folding ladder.
Folding ladders are known consisting essentially of two pairs of wooden or metal uprights hinged at their top, and a series of rungs disposed transversely between the corresponding uprights in rising formation. p Ladders are also known consisting of only one pair of uprights. For these, their working configuration inclined to the vertical is obtained by simply resting them against a wall, against a piece of furniture or against some other support. In all cases, when not in use, the minimum transverse dimension of known ladders (whether folding or simple) is at least equal to the distance between the two uprights, and this can constitute an unacceptable limitation for their transportation and storage, and in general during the periods in which they are not in use.
An object of the invention is to obviate the drawbacks of known ladders and to provide a folding ladder which occupies a limited space when not in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a folding ladder which is stable and reliable during use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a folding ladder, the shape of which can be changed according to the requirements of the application.
These objects are attained according to the invention by a folding ladder comprising two pairs of uprights hinged at their top and a plurality of rungs connected to said uprights, characterised in that each rung is formed from two equal portions hinged together and is connected to the other rungs at said point of mutual hinging by a rod parallel to the uprights, and in that the rungs are hinged at their ends to said uprights for passing from the working configuration of the ladder in which they are orthogonal to the uprights, to the folded configuration of the ladder in which they are substantially parallel to the uprights.